The Truth about Love
by native portlandian
Summary: "Love can change a person the way a parent can change a baby- awkwardly, and often with a great deal of mess." Flinx. Oneshot.


Disclaimer – Nope. Nothing. No owning of….anything, really.

A/U – I was asked to do a Flinx fic, so thought I might as well. Here ya go, TheDCuniversechick! While BBRae is my primary, I gotta say I love this pairing too! Enjoy, homies.

…

When she left the HIVE 5, he had invited her to join him in his drifter lifestyle almost immediately. Without thinking, she had agreed. Anything to get out of Jump. Jinx liked to look back on this decision as both the best and worst of her life.

Now, it wasn't that Kid Flash was a bad boyfriend. On the contrary, he was wonderful, always getting her gifts from strange places and sneaking kisses from her whenever possible. At first, this had been thoroughly annoying. She tripped him on more than one occasion – usually resulting in Kid skidding about fifteen feet – and laughed when her hexes met their mark. They gradually got used to each other; Kid Flash learning not to poke Jinx's temper while the sorceress created patience for the speedster's small attention span.

They had been traveling together for a year now, showing up whenever they were needed. Both had Titan communicators, so they could provide back-up for solitary Titans. They never stayed in one place for more than a week. But the day before, Kid had broken the news to his anger-prone girlfriend: They were going back to Jump City for a little while.

Maybe she had made his coffee explode. And maybe they had argued for three hours, and not spoken for another two. But she really had no choice in the matter – which was what made her so upset. She was afraid of the Titans, who _still_ didn't really trust her. She was afraid that the familiarity of the city would coax her into her old habits. But most of all, she was scared of her old team.

"I betrayed them!" she had snapped at Kid. "They all want me dead, and I don't blame them!"

He had shrugged. "I guess that's the life of a hero. Everybody wants you dead." His eyes flickered everywhere; she knew he had already moved on to another subject. She hexed his chair. And then they had continued arguing.

Now it was three A.M. They were in a sketchy hotel on the outskirts of Jump. Jinx lay awake in the saggy, itchy bed, her mind racing. Next to her, Kid Flash lay curled on his side, his limbs twitching every few seconds.

Apparently, Robin needed Kid for an ex-sidekick sort of gig. He wouldn't tell her what it was, no matter her threats. In the end, she pouted and refused to kiss him goodnight. He had kissed her anyway, and she had smacked empty air. In the blink of an eye, he had buried himself in the bed, head hidden beneath the covers.

She watched him while he slept, fully aware of how _cliché_ she was being. Ugh. But while he slept was the only time she got to see him, really see him. He wasn't wearing his uniform. He had told her his identity almost as soon as they started sleeping in the same room, claiming sleeping with a mask on wasn't his style, and he didn't necessarily care anyway.

"The JLA will get pissed if I just run around without it," he had explained to her once. "Especially my namesake."

Jinx trailed her finger over the just barely-there tan lines on his face where his mask usually resided. His cheeks had gotten a little rough – little red hairs poking out everywhere. _Needs a haircut_, she mused, running her fingers through his thick, wild hair. His eyelids fluttered briefly as she did this, and he murmured something unintelligible. Jinx continued to pet his hair, soothing him back into his deep sleep. She spent a moment specifically to admire the teen's lips – they were soft and warm and almost always twisted into a smirk. It was probably what attracted her to him in the first place; none of the boys on the HIVE had lips like that.

The blanket was pulled up to his rib cage, exposing his lean shoulders. His arms were crooked up next to his face, hands laying on top of each other. Freckles sprayed across his bare skin. Briefly, Jinx compared her pale gray skin to her lover's spotted cream. She had never been particularly fond of her skin tone; it made her so different. _Yeah_, she scoffed to herself. _The pink hair and eyes certainly don't help either_. He told her she was beautiful. He told her all the time. But she always had trouble believing him.

"I like different," he'd say. "And who else cares what you look like? I _love_ your face, so isn't that all that matters?"

For an idiot, he was pretty smart.

Jinx fell asleep at 3:28 on the dot, one hand on her boyfriend's cheek.

…

When she awoke the next morning, she was pleasantly surprised. Kid Flash, who was usually up and running (literally) before she woke up, was still facing her, his chin propped on one hand. He cocked an eyebrow at her, that trademark smirk on his face.

"Hey there, sleepyhead," he murmured. She blinked a few times. He was close enough to her that they were sharing breaths, and it made her heart thump. His bright eyes were focused on hers, half-lidded in sleepiness. Jinx wanted to cherish this moment – Kid _never_ looked sleepy. It was sorta cute.

"What time is it?" she rasped. He shrugged, closing his eyes as he did so.

"Who cares?" His free hand slid across the covers until he could wrap it over her lower back. With a tug, he pulled her even closer. Her nose was centimeters from brushing his. She reached out a hand to place it on his chest, relishing in his quick heartbeat.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" she said, her voice barely a whisper. Kid's nose touched hers; his lips almost doing the same.

"I got better things to do." He pressed his lips softly to hers. Under the covers, Jinx wrapped one leg over his hip, deepening the kiss. He smiled against her mouth, and she took the chance to gently nip his lower lip, pulling it away from his gums. He laughed slightly.

"Um, ow," he mumbled. She let him go with a giggle, planting one more kiss on his mouth.

"How about you brush your teeth first," she chided. "As much as I love your morning breath."

Kid snickered. He kissed her nose, and then zipped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. She heard the shower turn on. Jinx yawned and rolled over to face the bedside table. The alarm clock read 11:45. Incredible. He had actually let her sleep in for once.

Getting out of the starchy blankets, she was able to stretch more fully. She arched her back and pulled her thin arms toward the ceiling, rearing up onto her toes. Feeling refreshed and a little more awake, she started the process of getting ready. She usually had a good forty-five minutes when Kid decided to shower. For the fastest boy alive, he took for_ever_ in the bathroom. Jinx opened the backpack they shared and pulled out her civilian clothes – a low-cut violet tank top and black skinny jeans. She usually slept in her underwear, pajamas were just one more thing to carry when you lived the nomad lifestyle. If they were staying in Jump long enough, she'd probably go pick up some.

As she was brushing her hair and putting it back in its usual pigtails, Kid Flash's communicator began to light up and play that annoying music. She stared at it as it rang, frozen in her morning ritual. It was Robin.

Jinx shot a glance at the bathroom. Kid showed no signs of coming out any time soon. Impulsively, she grabbed the communicator and flipped it open. Robin's face appeared on the screen, looking mildly irritated. But didn't he always look that way?

"Kid, you're fifteen minutes late, I thought I said –" he paused mid-rant, realizing he had gotten a hold of the wrong person. "Oh. Hi, Jinx."

"Robin," she intoned. The leader of the Teen Titans still didn't totally trust her, and she knew it. At first, she had been fine with this. Who would trust her? She had _fought _them for chrissakes. She had mocked them. She had tried to kill them! But after six months of being "clean", he should stop trying to be as moody and untrusting as Batman.

"Where's Kid?" Robin said. His tone was clipped and formal. She could not see any emotion on his face, thanks to that stupid mask.

"Shower," she snapped back. This was getting off to a great start. She tried to calm down. _Make friends, Jinx. These are your allies now, remember?_ "What are you guys doing anyway?"

Robin cleared his throat. "Technically, I'm not allowed to tell you. Sorry." Jinx shrugged one shoulder, trying not to show how much he was irking her.

"Whatever."

"Listen, I need you to tell Kid –" The Boy Blunder was cut off by the door to what was presumably his room sliding open with a bang. He spun in his chair, giving Jinx a view of Starfire, who was floating into Robin's room with a massive smile on her face and her bright red hair streaming behind her.

"Friend Robin!" she squealed. "I have come into your quarters to ask if you would like to –" She stopped mid-sentence. Her bright green eyes had focused on Robin's communicator screen. "Is that not friend Jinx?"

Jinx grimaced a little bit. Even though Starfire had been the most welcoming of the Titans, she was a little too…overenthusiastic for Jinx's liking. "Hi, Starfire." She gave a tiny wave, hoping that was all the Tamaranian wanted.

"Oh, HELLO, Jinx!" she nearly yelled, rushing in to thrust her face at Robin's communicator. The Boy Wonder looked thoroughly flushed, his jaw clenched in embarrassment. "How have you been?"

"I've been, uh, good," Jinx said slowly. "And….you?"

"I have been most WONDERFUL, thank you for asking!" Starfire beamed. "Tell me, are you with the Kid Flash?"

"Well, yeah. We sorta live together…?" Wow, this was a new breed of conversation. How had the Titans put up with it all of these years?

"Glorious!" Starfire exclaimed. "What are you doing with the today, friend?"

"Ummm…sitting at the hotel?"

Starfire looked absolutely shocked by the sorceress's statement. "You are not coming here?"

Jinx shot a glance at Robin, who was pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Was I supposed to?"

"Robin said that the Kid Flash would be coming." Her head was cocked to one side, red hair cascading over one shoulder. Robin sighed.

"Star, Kid and I have business, remember?" he explained. Starfire blinked at him.

"That doesn't mean Jinx cannot do the hanging outside."

"Hanging _out_, Star," her leader corrected. "And the rest of you have to stay on alert today. I'm not going to be here."

Starfire narrowed her gaze, and then forcefully took the communicator from Robin. She smiled at Jinx, who was thoroughly enjoying this little show. "You must do the ignoring of Robin. He is being a _klorfarb narkelshelp_. There have been a very small amount of villainous activity since we defeated the Brotherhood of the Evil."

Jinx cocked an eyebrow. "Uh, cool?"

Starfire nodded enthusiastically. "Would you like to do the dating of lunch, friend Jinx?"

"Dating of…what?" Was there ever a time Starfire made _sense_? Jinx somehow doubted it.

"Lunch date," Robin explained. The poor boy was thoroughly defeated. Jinx smirked. Damn, this girl had the Boy Wonder _whipped_ and she didn't even know it.

"Please, Jinx?" Starfire widened her bright green eyes, and Jinx was set on by the full force of the infamous Puppy Eyes.

She shrugged one shoulder, hoping she wasn't about to make a huge mistake. "Yeah, I got nothing better to do."

"Yeeeeeeee!" With that, Starfire flipped into the air, sending Robin's communicator flying. The Titans leader caught it easily heads-up. Jinx could see the alien girl doing somersaults near the ceiling. "Oh, glorious! I shall bring friend Raven. She will be most interested in seeing you!" Somehow, Jinx doubted it. "We shall meet at the Bayside Café in half of the hour!" She swooped out of the room, radiating energy.

Robin sighed, looking worn out. Jinx felt a sudden burst of pity for the leader. He had to deal with that _every day_. "Okay, Jinx," he grumbled. "When Kid gets out, tell him to –"

"Tell me what?" She had gotten used to his sudden appearances, so Jinx didn't flinch when Kid Flash suddenly appeared over her shoulder. He was still warm from the shower, and water dripped onto her shoulder and down her shirt. She stifled a shiver.

Robin grimaced. "Where is your _mask_, Kid?"

He huffed a laugh, sending warm breath across her ear. "Do you shower with _your_ mask on, Rob?"

Jinx giggled. Robin ran a hand through his spiky black hair, obviously exasperated. "Never mind. Get here as soon as possible. Robin out." They communicator beeped and the screen went black. Kid chuckled.

"Isn't he just a bag of fun?" he commented. Jinx giggled again, turning to face her now-showered boyfriend.

"All glitter and sprinkles," she smiled. Kid Flash was naked except for the rough-looking hotel towel around his waist. She had seen him like this a million times, but today it just seemed…different. Maybe it had something to do with staring at Robin for too long.

"You look nice," he murmured, looking her up and down. She smirked, her cat-like eyes glinting, and stood up to face him. He was taller than her, but only by a little. She slung her arms around his neck and leaned against him, tilting her chin up ever so slightly. His freckled nose brushed hers as he craned his neck down to level with her. Wet strands of red hair brushed her forehead.

"Thanks," she purred. "You do to." She snapped her fingers, and his towel fell to the floor. "Oops."

…

Forty-five minutes later, Jinx walked into the Bayside Café. It was a relatively small restaurant, boasting windows that looked straight out into the harbor. She glanced around, running one hand up and down her arm. She couldn't see any titans, female or male. A tiny voice in her mind was repeating _this is a trap this is a trap this is a trap_ over and over.

"I'm a good guy, now," she reminded herself. This did nothing to calm her racing heart. She stepped up to the hostess, boots clicking loudly on the floor. The hostess was a woman of about her age, with blonde hair that stopped at her chin and a friendly smile pasted on her face. Her nametag read: _Emily_.

"Hello there!" Emily chirped, not even giving Jinx's appearance a second look. Living in Jump City could do that to you – accept the abnormal without question. This was a city that was constantly under attack by huge monsters and villains who only spoke in puns, for crying out loud.

"Um, hi," Jinx said, feeling incredibly awkward. "I think a few of my friends are here?"

Emily nodded, picking up a menu. "Let me guess, Starfire and Raven?"

"Yeah," Jinx said sarcastically. "What gave it away?"

Emily ignored the statement, instead motioning for Jinx to follow her to the back corner of the restaurant. "The Titans are some of our best customers," she commented. "We have a booth right at the back reserved just for them! It has the best view of the bay, and you can also see the tower." Jinx nodded absently. This Emily was such a chatterbox. Maybe if she hexed the heel of her shoe, she'd be quieter…

Jinx didn't have a chance to do this, as Emily stopped next to a booth at the back of the restaurant, flanking the window to the bay. Before she could sit, Starfire exploded from the booth and tackled the sorceress in one of her famously bone-crushing hugs.

"Oh, Jinx!" Starfire said happily. "I have done the missing of you! I am so happy you have come!"

"I've missed you too," Jinx mumbled, trying to extract herself from the alien's grasp. Starfire eventually let go, allowing Jinx to suck in a desperate gulp of air. Starfire giggled and slid back into the booth. Jinx followed her, getting her first glimpse of the table. It was a standard booth, with a massive window allowing a view exactly as Emily had described. But taped around the window were multiple pictures, all drawn by children. They depicted the Titans in various numbers, poses, and mediums. Some had THANK YOU or WE LOVE YOU TITANS in blocky lettering and various misspellings. It took Jinx a moment to notice that the booth's walls were covered in sharpie, with letters and pictures made by the older generations. Every single one was an homage to the Titans. Jinx felt her stomach tighten.

Starfire and Raven were sitting on one side of the booth, both sets of their luminous eyes fixed on Jinx's face. Starfire was practically bouncing in her seat, still smiling. She was wearing a fluttery purple sundress that showed off her well-toned muscles. Raven sat closer to the window, looking uncomfortable in a long-sleeved black turtleneck. Her slim fingers were wrapped around a mug of tea. She nodded at Jinx.

Jinx slid into the booth across from the female members of the team she had fought so hard to destroy. Needless to say, it was a little awkward. Jinx cleared her throat, her eyes focusing on the picture closest to her. It was of the five team members, drawn in bright crayon, all with huge smiles. They were all holding hands. On top, in rainbow letters, were the words YOU ARE MY FAVRITE HEROS and about a hundred pink hearts.

"Um, nice booth," Jinx commented.

"Isn't it most adorable?" Starfire gushed. She sipped from the straw in her mustard container.

"Yeah," Jinx murmured. "Real cute." Was this what it was like for an entire city to love you?

"How have you and Kid been?" Raven asked politely. Jinx was grateful – the empath could probably feel how uncomfortable she had been getting.

"Oh, great," she said. "All over the place. Like, literally."

Starfire leaned over the table, her eyes like dinner plates. "Are you doing the dating?" she whispered. Raven rolled her eyes.

Jinx leaned back, crossing her arms and smiling smugly. "Yup. For six whole months." Starfire squealed.

"Oh, glorious! I have so much to ask!"

Jinx cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

Before the alien could elaborate, she was interrupted by a waiter brandishing a pen and notepad. He was tall and skinny, not unlike Kid. But his hair was short and black, and his eyes a deep brown, nothing like Kid Flash's electric blue. Jinx immediately decided that her boyfriend was cuter.

"Hello, ladies," the waiter smiled. "My name's Martin, and I will be your server today. What can I get you?"

"I shall have the calamari," Starfire chirped. Martin wrote it down, smirking.

"Ketchup?" he asked. Starfire laughed, flipping her hair flirtatiously.

"You know me very well, friend Martin!" she exclaimed. The waiter smiled again, blushing. Jinx wouldn't be surprised if he was harboring a crush on the alien girl. But then again, wasn't everyone?

"I'll have the Cesar salad," Raven murmured, handing up her menu. Martin took it, nodding. He turned his gaze on Jinx.

"Uhhhh." She hadn't even looked at the menu yet. "Do you guys have grilled cheese?" It was Kid's favorite, and she had begun to associate its taste with him. Martin smiled and nodded.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked, taking her menu off of the table. Jinx blinked rapidly, trying to figure out what she wanted.

"I'll have an iced tea," she said quickly. Martin nodded, snuck one last glance at an oblivious Starfire, and walked away.

"I will never understand your taste for squid and ketchup," Raven said to her teammate. Jinx had to admit she agreed. Strongly.

"You have not done the trying!" Starfire chided. "It is most delectable."

"I'll definitely pass," Jinx giggled. Raven smirked. Starfire turned up her nose with a small "Hmph!"

"What were you saying before the waiter came over?" Jinx asked. Starfire thought for a moment, and then suddenly perked up.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I wanted to know about your relationship with the Kid Flash!"

Jinx blushed. "Why?" The question had surprised her. It was a little personal for chit chat. But then again, this was Starfire talking.

"I am the curious!" she explained. "I have never been in an Earth relationship."

"Wait." Jinx held up a hand. "What about Robin? Aren't you two a thing?"

Starfire blushed, her eyes downcast. "Robin has not proclaimed me as his girlfriend. He thinks we should be 'just the friends' for now."

"That's just crazy," Jinx pointed out. "_Everyone_ knows you guys have the hots for each other."

Starfire's eyebrows drew together, and her frown deepened. "I was not aware that Robin and I made each other 'the hot'." Her eyes widened suddenly, and she slapped her hands over her mouth in terror. "Does that mean we cannot be together? Must we have the hot?!"

Raven sighed, leaning her forehead on her hand. "It's a figure of speech, Star," she explained. "It means you guys like each other." Starfire immediately stopped panicking.

"I see!" she said. She cocked her head at Raven, a sly smile on her lips. "Does that mean you have 'the hots' for Beast Boy?"

Raven colored, and the salt shaker exploded. Jinx couldn't help herself – she exploded into guffaws of laughter. Starfire joined in after a second with her girlish giggles. Raven was not amused.

"I do NOT," the half-demon snarled. "That is disgusting, Star!"

Jinx wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "You…you and…." She gasped, trying to still her laughter. "Beast Boy! Oh my god!" Raven looked like she could have easily murdered someone.

"This isn't funny!" she spat. Her eyes were beginning to turn a dangerous shade of red.

Jinx finally stopped laughing, her chest hurting from the work. How long had it been since she had laughed that hard? She smiled at her new friends, realizing she was actually thoroughly enjoying herself. "So," she began. "You guys want to know about what love is like."

"Oh, yes!" Star begged, bringing her hands together. "Please!"

Raven shrugged, her face still an angry red. "Sure."

Jinx smirked. "Well, first things first. Throw everything you know about love out of the window, because it is _nothing_ like that…."

.

_Jinx opened her eyes. It was morning; and probably early due to the pale gray light coming through the curtains. She felt like she had just gone through a particularly awful battle – her head was pounding and her body ached. Her mouth tasted like death. She groaned and tried to move her hand to press it to her forehead._

_ It was then she realized that she couldn't. _

_ Immediately, fear coursed through her. Had she been captured? What was happening? Slowly, she turned her head. Three inches from her face was Kid Flash. It shocked her at first, how close he was. And then she wondered what the _hell_ he was doing in her bed. There were two! His arms were wrapped tightly around her; that explained the inability to move. His bright red hair was facing at least fifty different directions, and a line of drool extended from the corner of his open mouth onto the pillow. She drew back in disgust. Her movement caused him to squeeze her harder, effectively driving his drool caked face into her hair. _

_ Good. God._

_ Jinx wriggled again, and he tightened. She drew in a long breath through her nose, and immediately wished she hadn't. It smelled like neither of them had showered in a _week_. Bile rose in her throat. In her mind, things could not get worse._

_ Kid partially woke up, his eyelashes brushing her cheek. He sighed contentedly and placed a sloppy, wet kiss on her neck. "Morning, slowpoke," he murmured._

_ Apparently, she was wrong._

.

As Jinx finished her story, Martin came back by and dropped off their food. Starfire's calamari looked just as disgusting as Jinx had imagined. Raven sipped at her tea, looking mildly intrigued. Starfire looked utterly confused. Jinx picked a French fry off her plate and popped it in her mouth, satisfied with the reactions on the female Titans' faces.

"I do not understand," Starfire commented, squirting the ketchup bottle over the plate of fried squid. "Are you not going to tell us about your love?"

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Hey, you wanted to know. Love isn't all rainbows and puppies. I'm telling you the _truth_ about love." She sipped her iced tea. Raven picked up a fork and began to push lettuce around her plate.

"It sounds disgusting," she said. Jinx shrugged.

"We hadn't intended on getting drunk the night before," she said. "And one thing led to another." Raven cocked an eyebrow, bringing up an unasked question. Jinx winked at her.

"I am still quite confused," Starfire said through a mouthful.

"I'll explain later, Star," Raven murmured. Jinx chuckled.

.

_"This is the most cliché thing I have ever experienced," Jinx muttered. Kid Flash smirked, weaving one arm through his girlfriend's. _

_ "Aren't anniversaries supposed to be cliché?" he chuckled, glancing over at her. Jinx rolled her eyes. She would never admit how much she loved what Kid had planned for their six month anniversary. He had ran her and a full picnic basket all the way to the top of a gorgeous mountain. The summer air made for perfect date atmosphere. They had enjoyed their picnic – croissants and blueberry pie – and then decided to take a little hike through the forest. It was practically a scene out of a movie._

_ "You are ridiculous," she giggled. Kid paused for a moment, looking right into her eyes. For a moment, she was captivated by his gaze. He leaned in close, and she closed her eyes. Expecting to feel his lips against hers, she was mildly irritated when instead her boyfriend whispered, "Prepare yourself. It's about to get a lot more ridiculous."_

_ Jinx let out an angry breath. "Kid, I sw-" He placed a finger on her lips, and she briefly considered breaking it._

_ "Shhhh," he hushed. "I wrote you a poem."_

.

"How was it?" Raven asked between bites of salad. "The poem, I mean."

Jinx let out a guffaw. "It was awful. I've never heard something so stupid in my entire life!" She paused for a moment. "But it was also pretty sweet."

Starfire clapped her hands, nearly knocking over her mustard bottle in the process. "That was most adorable!" she squealed. "He writes you the love poetry!"

"Didn't you hear me?" Jinx clarified, her mouth full of grilled cheese sandwich. "It was stupid."

Raven shrugged. "Sometimes stupid things are the best things."

Jinx swallowed, and her lips curled up at the corners. "That explains a _lot_, Raven." The half-demon shot her a venomous glare.

"Please, let us hear more of the stories!" Starfire exclaimed. Jinx grinned, and began to pull the crust off of her sandwich.

.

_"You're joking."_

_ "I am not."_

_ "Who doesn't eat sandwich crusts?"_

_ "I don't. You obviously don't know me very well."_

_ She was angry. Oh, yes, she was angry. He had been picking at her all day, and this was the last straw. Trying to extend an olive branch, she had made his favorite: grilled cheese sandwiches. And the second she handed it to him, he started massacring her hard work!_

_ "What are you, a child?" she snapped. Kid blinked slowly at her, and then deliberately tore another strip of crust off of the now sad sandwich. Letting loose an angry cry, she flew at him. Apparently, he hadn't been expecting her, as he didn't dodge it like usual. She knocked the chair over, him in it, and straddled him. He had dropped the plate of crusts onto the floor._

_ "Okay," he said, a smirk forming on his face. "I'm actually kinda liking this. Angry Jinx is hot."_

_ An evil grin spread across her face. Kid's smirk faded almost immediately._

_ "Jinx? What are you doing?"_

_ She didn't answer him, instead reaching over to grab a piece of crust. His eyes bugged._

_ "You wouldn't," he whimpered. She snickered._

_ "You obviously don't know me very well."_

.

The sorceress popped a piece of her crust into her mouth, accentuating the story. Raven was smiling slightly, enjoying the revenge Jinx had achieved. Starfire was giggling.

"That is so the funny!" she laughed. Raven nodded.

"He eats the crust now," Jinx said proudly. This earned another round of laughter from both girls.

They spent the rest of the afternoon trading stories about their respective crushes. Jinx even managed to get Raven to admit that she found Beast Boy a _teensy_ bit attractive. The half-demon then threatened both of their lives if they ever told. Jinx found herself having a wonderful time, and was sad when they had to go home. She hugged Starfire willingly goodbye, and exchanged another dark joke with Raven. She promised to see them again soon, and that they had to give her a call on her communicator when they finally made a move on their boys. This made Starfire blush and giggle and Raven fume.

That night, Jinx sat in her hotel room, knees up to her chest and a magazine open in front of her. She was still surprised at the amount of fun she had had, and how it hadn't been as awkward as she had thought. She could certainly get used to these girls.

She almost didn't notice the yellow and red flash of color that opened and closed the door and zipped right up to her face. So it was slightly jolting to suddenly see her boyfriend's face where a millisecond before there had been empty air.

"Kid!" she exclaimed, leaning back instinctively. "You scared me!"

He smirked, quickly leaning in to kiss her. Jinx hadn't realized how much she had missed those lips in the hours they had been apart. Instead of letting him pull away, as was per usual, she grabbed the sides of his mask and fiercely kissed him back. After a moment, he pulled away, breathing a little heavier.

"What was that for?" he murmured. She smiled, and pulled him back into the kiss.

"Maybe I missed you," she whispered against his lips. She stood, bringing him up with her, and reached one hand around to pull off his mask.

"Did you have a good day?" he breathed, fingering the hem of her shirt. She had begun to kiss along his jaw line, and was now at his throat.

"Really good," she murmured. With her other hand, she reached for the zipper to his uniform.

"See Starfire and Raven?" he asked huskily. One of his hands ran through her pink hair, unclipping the bands that held it up.

"Uh-huh," she said. "Talked a lot about you."

"Oh, really?" he chuckled. At some point, he had slipped off his gloves. His fingers ran over her skin, making her prickle with goosebumps. She pulled back a moment, meeting his eyes. "What'd you tell 'em?"

Jinx smirked, her pink cat eyes glittering with mischief. "The truth."


End file.
